


That's Just How I Feel

by evanderblake



Series: Egobang [7]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, Egobang - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Polygrumps, ShipGrumps, Sleepy Grumps, Snuggling, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 01:01:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14093574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evanderblake/pseuds/evanderblake
Summary: Sleepy boys with a new couch. Cute shit.





	That's Just How I Feel

The new couch was unbelievably comfortable. Like laying on a pile of feathers. A bunch of pillows. A big, fluffy sheep. Something that he couldn’t seem to properly describe. And it didn’t smell like the old couch; there was a newness in the fragrance along with the distant smell of lavender – Suzy insisted on spraying some Febreze on it for whatever reason, but he wasn’t complaining now. It was comforting, almost as if the couch was hugging him.

Dan laid face down on the cushions, enjoying his moment of silence. He told everyone that he needed to lay down and called ‘dibs’ on the Grump space. And everyone left him alone at that.

Except Arin.

Arin had snuck in so quietly that Dan still hadn’t noticed he wasn’t alone in the room. Arin’s initial plan was to scare him, or to poke his sides… something childish. But Dan looked exhausted.

Arin crawled stealthily around the couch and approached Dan, who was still unsuspecting, his breath starting to slow and grow deeper. He was falling asleep. Arin sat down next to the couch and started rubbing Dan’s back gently, massaging his tired muscles and trailing his fingertips down his spine.

At first Dan still didn’t notice, but the tickle of Arin’s fingers was growing to be too much for his nearly-unconscious body. His eyes opened lazily, and he turned his head to see Arin, who wasn’t looking at him, but at Dan’s back, being as careful and gentle as he could. He had a small smile on his face, and his eyes were filled to the brim with pure, undiluted love for Dan.

“Whatcha doin’, Big Cat?” Dan asked in a whisper.

Arin’s smile grew, still refusing to make eye contact with his boyfriend. “Just trying to help.”

Dan’s eyes drifted shut once more and he tried to sleep, but he couldn’t focus on anything beside the small amount of contact between them.

“Can we cuddle?”

Arin was looking at Dan finally, blushing a rosy pink. “Not if you don’t move your sweet ass.”

Dan snorted and started sitting up, just enough so that Arin could squeeze beneath him. Dan rested his sleepy head in Arin’s lap, looking up at the man that he loved.

“Alright it’s decided: this couch is just too comfortable,” Dan announced, then yawned.

Arin shrugged, “It’s okay, but I don’t like sitting on it if you’re not here with me. It doesn’t feel right.”

Dan’s heart started racing. “Arin…”

“That’s just how I feel, Dan,” he said with a grin, stroking the older man’s hair.


End file.
